1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed toward a toy water squirt gun, and more particularly to such toy water squirt guns that use a self-contained pumping means to pressurize air in an air/water tank. The water is then released in a selective manner, e.g. through a nozzle, causing the stored water to be propelled forward in a narrow stream. Specifically, the present invention involves a controlled flow, bursting water gun release mechanism.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Water guns have for decades been a very popular child's toy. Since the toy industry is very competitive, hundreds of different style water guns have been developed in an attempt to profit from the toys inherent popularity. The most traditional forms of water guns are activated by a pumping action, either manually through the trigger or automatically through a battery operated motor. Such pump action water guns work, but the guns are limited in the distance the water travelled, the amount of water projected and the duration of the pumping cycle. In an attempt to improve upon water guns the toy industry has developed pressure activated water guns. Such pressure water guns work upon the principle of pressure differentials between the water held within the toy and the atmosphere. The water within the toy is held at a pressure higher than that of the ambient air. As a result, when the water within the toy is given a channel of release, the water will stream out under the pressure. The present invention involves an improved release mechanism for such guns.
Prior art that shows pressure differential types of water guns are exemplified by the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,197,070 to Curtis F. Pearl et al., shows a water gun activated by trapping water in a collapsible area. As the device is collapsed, the pressure of the water builds, spraying the water out of the one small orifice left within the pressured volume. Once the confined volume is fully collapsed, the re-expansion of the volume draws forth more water from a reservoir, thus priming the water gun for another cycle. The water being pressurized is limited to the volume of the collapsible volume. However, the Pearl invention does not involve the release mechanism herein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,480 to Robert S. Shindo and U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,239 to Michael E. Salmon et al., both show toy water devices that use an elastic bladder to pressurize water. The bladders are filled with high pressure water, and the bladders respond by elastically deforming. The source of pressurized water is then removed and the water within the expanded bladder is held in place by a clamping device activated by a trigger. The water gun is used by selectively releasing the water from the expanded bladder.
Water guns have also been developed that use air pressure to pressurize water and force water through squirt channels. Such toys that use air pumps to pressurize water are exemplified by the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,674 to Jones et al., shows a two-piece apparatus consisting of a pressurized water reservoir and a discharging gun. Air is introduced into the water reservoir via a hand operated pump. The air pressurizes the water, forcing it up through the discharging gun, where the rate of discharge can be regulated by a trigger. However, again, the present invention release mechanism is neither taught nor suggested.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,239,129 to Gary F. Esposito describes a water pistol and/or flashlight structure which includes a reciprocal pump within the gun housing. The pump is used to pressurize air within the tank after water has been added, and a trigger is used for subsequent release of the water. Battery operated lights and sound are also provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,578,789, issued to Giampiero Ferri, describes a water pistol which includes a main liquid reservoir and a pressurized liquid reservoir contained within the main liquid reservoir. A trigger-actuated pump is used with a manually operated three way valve to selectively supply liquid: (a) from the pump to the pressurized reservoir; (b) from the pump to the nozzle and to the pressurized liquid reservoir; or, (c) from the pump to both the pressurized liquid reservoir and nozzle.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,074,437 and 5,150,819 issued to Johnson and D'Andrade describe single tank and double tank pump up pressurized tank water guns which are commercially known as "Super Soakers" (trademark of Larami Corporation, Philadelphia, Pa.) and have experienced substantial commercial success due to their ability to project streams of water over unusual distances and for extended time periods.
Notwithstanding the prior art, the present invention release mechanism is neither taught nor rendered obvious.